villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Xu Chu
Xu Chu is the personal bodyguard for Cao Cao. He is one of Cao Cao's most trusted and loyal generals and a supporting antagonist in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. History Xu Chu is often portrayed as a very obese man. Some stories say that he was "as big around as he was tall". He is also depicted as being able to drink a large amount of booze. Xu Chu has a friendship and a rivalry with another one of Cao Cao's bodyguards, Dian Wei. Often shown competing on the battlefield. Although he was a mighty warrior, he was said to be not very smart, thus many gave him the nickname "The Tiger Fool". One of the most famous battles he fought in was the Battle of Tong Gate, where the general Ma Chao, swore he would be kill Cao Cao. However, Xu Chu has stood firm and that he can protected Cao Cao from any harm. Some versions of the story say that he, Dian Wei, and Cao Cao were sworn brothers. Later in life, Xu Chu died from illness and his son was succeed him. However, in one battle, his blunder cost the entire battle and he was executed by Cao Pi to discipline the troops. Personality Xu Chu is a gentle-hearted giant who is a uniquely jolly man in Wei. He's a gluttonous fellow and often cites being hungry in someway during conversations. Though he seems to possess a childish intellect, his respect for his lord's generosity and wit makes him a loyal subject. In spite of his strength in battle, he actually doesn't like fighting or people being aggressive towards one another. He sees people who oppose his lord as bullies or braggarts who "just can't get along". Gallery Xu Chu Qing illustration.jpg|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. Xu_Chu_(ROTK9).png|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX. Xu_Chu_(ROTK10).png|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms X. Xu_Chu_(ROTK11).png|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI. Xuchu-rotk12.jpg|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XII. Xu_Chu_(domestic_young)_-_RTKXIII.jpg|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms XIII. Xu_Chu_(SSDO).png|Xu Chu in Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao. Huzhi-kessenII.jpg|Hu Zhi in Kessen II. Xu Zhu dw1.png|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors. Dynasty Warriors 2 - Xu Zhu.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 2. Xu Zhu Concept Artwork (DW3).png|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 3. Xu Chu - DW4.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 4. Xu Zhu.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 5. Xu_Zhu_Dynasty_Warriors_6_Artwork.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 6. Xuzhu-dw7art.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 7. Xuzhu-dw8art.jpg|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 8. Xu Zhu - 15th Anniversary Artwork.jpg|Xu Chu's Shin Sangoku Musou 15th Anniversary artwork. Xu Chu.png|Xu Chu in Dynasty Warriors 9. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors video game series. *He is one of the recurring boss characters in the Knights of Valour game series. *Much like his fictional persona, Xu Chu was historically a very large and strong man who was also simple-minded and honest. Navigation Category:Protective Category:Honorable Category:Dimwits Category:One-Man Army Category:Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Fictionalized Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Book Villains Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Parents Category:Barbarian Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Deceased Category:Provoker Category:Enforcer Category:Crossover Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Murderer Category:Opportunists Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Delusional Category:Game Bosses Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Siblings Category:Mongers Category:Protagonists Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Power Hungry Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Posthumous Category:Homicidal Category:Liars Category:Egotist